1 . Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to swimming goggles, and particularly to swimming goggles that are for fitting contours of eye sockets and are being worn comfortably without water leakage therein.
2 . Related Art
Generally, protection pads of swimming goggles are used to provide a comfortable feeling for a wearer and to prevent water leakage into the goggles. Conventional protection pads are mainly categorized into two types: one is sponge-type protection pads, and the other one is sucker-type protection pads. The sponge-type protection pads (as shown in FIG. 7) are fixed to lens frames by adhesives; the sucker-type protection pads are manually mounted to peripheral faces of lens frames with respect to the wearer's face (as shown in FIG. 8) or are attached to the wearer's face through integral injection molding (as shown in FIG. 9). However, contours of eye sockets are irregular and ragged where in particular a portion between the eyebrow and the eye is convex, a portion between the inner eye corner and the nose is concave, a portion of the zygomatic bone near the under-eye bag is convex, and a portion near the outer can thus is concave. As a result of the irregular and ragged contours, a conventional sponge-type or sucker-type protection pad is not securely attached to the eye socket, without a sufficient force applied on the protection pad, and thus may cause water leakage into the swimming goggles. Contrarily, when the swimming goggles are being applied with an excessive force to enable the protection pads to be attached firmly, the wearer may feel uncomfortable about the eye sockets. The reason for causing the mentioned problem above, in fact, is that the sponge-type protection pads are configured to be flat with the same thickness, and the sucker-type is configured to be curved smoothly, where both types of protection pads are not completely fit for contours of eye sockets. Consequently, an excessive force is required to tighten the swimming goggles to be attached completely to the eye sockets and that makes the wearer uncomfortable and may cause red circle eyes after taking off the goggles.